Demon Fighter
by Gaz Destiny
Summary: *ch 5 out*help is needed 4 ch6* alternate reality. no s/d. the sailor scouts r the ones that fight evil, right? if so, what is McKensie Jordan doing? at 17 the scouts lives will change 4-ever. the true enemy isn't the bad 1, trying to hurt the innocent,
1. Explosions and Demons

Demon Fighter 

Demon Fighter 

By: Gaz 

Rated: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. I wish I was the genius that created her,

but, sadly, I'm not. I'd name all her owners but there's too many people to

name, and I can't remember them all. Any character not in the show I own.

~*~

AN: this story has Serena and Darien break up and they don't get back together.

they both find other people, so if you only like it when it's them two together

then you might want to hit the back button on your browser about now. or you can

stay and find out if you don't like this story. whatever you do it's your choice

And I hope you stay and read my story. 

~*~

Summary: this is an alternate reality of extreme measures. The Sailor Scouts are

the ones that fight evil, right? Then what does Mackenzie Jordan think she's

doing? Queen Serenity and Luna have lied about the scouts and Tuxedo Mask's true

past.

~*~

This story takes place when the girls are seventeen and Darien is twenty.

~*~

Chapter 1: Explosions and Demons 

"Where is she?" Tuxedo Mask whispered to himself from his hiding place in the

shadows of the old abandoned warehouse.

He was at the warehouse looking for Sailor Moon. He had that feeling he got when

she was in trouble, but she was nowhere to be seen. The only two people there

were a lady and a demon. The lady was fighting the demon as if she had been

fighting demons all her life. Seeing that the lady was doing pretty fine by

herself, Tuxedo Mask decided to stay in the shadows for the time being.

"Fire Blast," the large scorpion like demon yelled blasting fire at the lady.

"Do you think that a little bit of fire will hurt me?" the lady yelled rolling

out of the way of more flames.

The lady was about twenty, the same age as Darien. She had long curly dark ocean

blue hair that was hanging down loosely around her head. She had dark ocean blue

eyes. She was wearing a nice white T-shirt, black jeans, and a gold star 

necklace with a glowing navy blue stone in the center.

"If that doesn't work, maybe you'd like to meet my little friends," the demon

said as scorpions came from every direction except from where Tuxedo Mask was

behind the lady.

"My, my, you sure have some ugly friends," the lady said pulling two handguns 

but of a holster on each ankle.

She started shooting at the demon's head never missing a shot. She was totally

ignoring the scorpions that were right at her feet.

"Derrick, send back-up," the lady suddenly screamed into the communicator on her wrist. 

She had shot down the demon, all the scorpions disappeared as the demons turned

into dust. Three more demons had suddenly jumped out when the first became dust.

"Sissy, I'm here," a ten-year-old girl hollered as she walked pass Tuxedo Mask 

toward the lady and the demons.

This girl had long curly deep sea green hair and eyes. She wore the same thing

her sister was wearing, except the holsters on her ankles held smaller guns, and

her star necklace had a glowing sea green stone in the center.

"Cassy, what are you doing here?" the lady asked the little girl while at the

same time they were shooting at the demons.

"Derrick, sent me," Cassy said.

"Derrick is gonna get a piece of my mind, when I get back to headquarters," the

lady mumbled. 

"Kensie, call Derrick we need more help," Cassy yelled at the older girl as she

noticed that a demon was about to charge her sister.

"I can't do that; he'll just send a rookie that hasn't remembered being a

soldier for us yet," Kensie said dodging the demon that charged her.

Neither of them saw three more demons emerge behind some crates and start to

charge at Kensie. Tuxedo Mask saw and was planning his attack.

"Tuxedo Mask, I called you here to help, so can you please come out and help?"

Kensie yelled just before Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at each of the charging

demons.

Seeing her chance, Kensie shot the demons till they disappeared into a pile of

dust.

"You didn't look like you needed my help," Tuxedo Mask said stepping out from

the shadows.

"Well looks can be deceiving," Kensie said with a laugh as she and Cassy shot

the remaining demons till they were lying half-dead on the ground.

"Kensie, ready to finish them off?" Cassy asked with a small grin.

"Defiantly. Let's use our rose attacks to finish these losers off," Kensie said

also with a small grin on her face.

"All right," Cassy said as she and her sister floated three feet off the ground. 

"Gold Rose," Kensie screamed as her eyes changed to gold.

"Silver Rose," Cassy screamed as her eyes changed to silver.

Tuxedo Mask started to back up when he felt a harsh wind rush pass him toward

the two girls. The wind surrounded to two creating two mini tornadoes with the

girls floating in the center. 

"WHISPER," both girls screamed at the same time.

As soon as they had screamed 'whisper' the winds around them turned into roses.

Silver roses around Cassy, and golden (the color of a gold milky pen) roses

around Kensie. The end of every rose was as sharp as a dagger.

Suddenly, one by one, every rose, except one, flew at the half-dead demons as if

being thrown by an invisible hand. The one rose that stayed behind was a gold

one, and it stayed still right in front of Kensie. All that was left of the

demons after the roses had flown at them was three piles of dust. 

Kensie reached her hand out in front of her and quickly grabbed the perfect thorn-less rose from the air. After Kensie had grabbed the rose, she and Cassy 

Slowly came back down to the ground.

"Wait," said Kensie as Tuxedo Mask started to leave.

"Yes?" Tuxedo Mask asked turning around to face her.

"Could you please take Cassy over to the hospital?" Kensie asked him.

"Of course," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"Tell Holly, the nurse at the front desk, that Mackenzie Jordan told you to take

her to Derrick Jordan. When you meet Derrick, tell him who you are, tell him

everything. It's very important we need your help, Darien," Kensie said. "Also,

you may want to de-transform so you don't bring any unnecessary attention to

yourself."

"How did you-" Tuxedo Mask started to ask being cut off half way by Kensie.

"Do not worry, we're on the same side. I will call for your help again," she

said plucking a petal from the rose then handing to rose to him. "Now you two

need to get out of here quickly; don't stop for anything. It may be quicker if

you carry Cassy."

Slowly, Kensie backed into the shadows. After she had disappeared, Tuxedo Mask

did as she had told him to do somehow getting the feeling that she was telling

the truth.

"So the princess has been reunited with her prince," a tall man with black hair

said appearing next to Kensie. "Telman will not be happy."

"I don't give a damn what Telman thinks," Kensie said angrily. "I'm not his and

I never will be." 

"I'm sorry to hear that," the man said. 

"Get lost, I'm not in the mood to fight with anymore of Telman's idiotic

minions, especially you Daemon," Kensie yelled.

"Telman will try to hurt you, you know," Daemon said.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Kensie screamed.

"Why do I care in deed," Daemon said as if he had just gotten the worst insult

ever.

"What are you talking about?" Kensie asked with interest.

"You don't think that after all these years I still haven't remembered the

truth," he said with a laugh.

"Explain," she demanded.

"Ok, two weeks ago, when we had that big battle in the Kalahari, you said 'if

only you remembered the truth,' you remember that right," Daemon said.

"Yeah I remember."

"I thought about that for a few days, trying to understand what you could have

meant by that.Then, suddenly it came to me. I remembered everything, how I had

found out Telman's plans against the empire, how he brainwashed the other

generals and I, and how we joined his side thinking it was the best thing for

the empire. I also remembered what happened to the empire after we had changed

sides. And then, slowly I remembered how I had betrayed yours and the

princes trust. I know there's no way you could ever forgive me, but I'm going to

do as much as I can to help you, I promise."

"It's ok, I forgive you," Kensie said quietly.

"What?" Daemon asked quit surprised.

"I forgive you," Kensie repeated.

"Why?" Daemon asked still not sure what kind of trick she was playing.

"Because if it didn't happen we would never have a chance to be together. Both

of us would have been forced into marrying someone else," Kensie said as tears

began to roll down her face. "It was all meant to happen. It didn't all just

happen by chance or bad luck. It happened for a reason."

"I don't understand," Daemon said.

"Neither do I, but everything happens for a reason," Kensie said. 

"I need to go," Daemon said quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the building," Kensie said before he

disappeared.

Taking the rose petal that she still had in her hand she ate it quickly. Then,

she grabbed a rose from an invisible time-space pocket.

"Rose of Light, take care of this place," she whispered placing the rose on the

ground then walking away. 

~*~ Ten Minutes Later ~*~

The old warehouse was engulfed in flames. Fire fighters were trying their

hardest to put out the fire.

"Look," one of them suddenly screamed pointing to a lady that was walking

straight out of the fire.

It was Kensie, and she was perfectly fine. Slowly she walked past everyone as if

they weren't even there.

"Hold on a minute, lady," a police officer yelled as Kensie was about to pass

him.

"Can I help you officer?" Kensie asked sweetly.

"Yes, you can tell me what you were doing in that building tonight," the officer

said.

"I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to release that information to anyone except the

head of my agency," Kensie said as nicely as she could pulling her wallet out of

her back pocket.

"And what agency is that?" the officer asked sternly.

"The FBI, the DF, and the UDA," Kensie said showing the officer her badges.

"V-very sorry, Miss Jordan," the officer said stepping out of her way.

"Thank you," Kensie said before walking quickly over to a gold Ferrari parked

near by.

She got in and quickly sped off towards the hospital.

~*~ To be continued...~*~ 

So how did you like this chapter? More will be out soon. Please tell me what you

think of it so far. You can e-mail me at Sailorprincess13@aol.com, and my web

site is www.geocities.com/sailorprincess132001/ it's not fully set up yet, but

it's on it's way. if I don't get any e-mails I'll just assume that nobody likes

it, and not post any more chapters at this web site. Also my other web site is www.angelfire.com/weird2/gaz/index.html that one isn't finished yet.

Gaz


	2. Dreams Tell the True Past

Demon Fighter

Demon Fighter

By: Gaz

Rated: pg-13

Chapter 2: Dreams Tell the True Past

Disclaimer: hey if you're reading this chapter you've probably read the first one. So if you've read the first one you've most likely already read my disclaimer. The disclaimer from the first one will now apply to all the chapters so that I don't have to waist my precious writing time on disclaimers. And as you all probably know by now I don't own Sailor Moon. I do wish that I was the genius that created her, but alas I'm not. There are too many people to name.

~*~

AN: this story has Serena and Darien break up and they don't get back together. They both find other people, so if you only like it when it's Them two together then you might want to hit the back button on your browser about now. or you can stay and find out if you don't like this story. whatever you do it's your choice, and I hope you stay and read my story. 

~*~

Summary: this is an alternate reality of extreme measures. The Sailor scouts are the ones that fight evil, right? Then what does Mackenzie Jordan think she's doing? Queen Serenity and Luna have lied about the scouts and Tuxedo Mask's true past.

~*~

This story takes place when the girls are seventeen and Darien is twenty.

~*~

Chapter 2: Dreams Tell the True Past

*~* At the Hospital *~*

"Hey, Kensie," a nurse at the front desk said as Kensie stepped through the front doors of the hospital.

"Oh, hey, Holly," Kensie answered walking up to the desk. "Did Endy make it here alright?"

"Yeah, Derrick was glad that you sent him," Holly said. "But you still might want to be careful around him, when you get up there. He's really mad at you."

"Why?" Kensie asked not sure why Derrick had any reason to be angry at her.

"He saw you all over the ten o'clock news," Holly explained.

"What?" Kensie said having no idea what Holly was talking about.

"All the major channels have footage of you coming out of the fire," Holly told her.

"Oh, no. No, no, no. This isn't real. You're just playing a mean joke on me, right?" Kensie said hoping that it was just one of Holly's jokes.

"Nope, and you better hurry. He might me a little easier on you if Endy is still there."

"All right. Well, see you later, hopefully," Kensie said before disappearing down a dark hall that with doors the read Employees only and up a set of stairs to the left. 

After climbing up to the second floor, she came to a landing with two doors. Kensie took the one on the right. Walking through the door, she came into a small room with one other door.

"Hello, Miss Jordan," a computer voice said after Kensie had slid her card through the password box and had put in her password. "Voice test please."

"The truth shall be known," Kensie said into the voice recorder.

"Thank you. Please put your hand on the security pad," the computer voice said as a pad came out of the wall.

Kensie put her hand on the pad so that the computer could read her finger prints.

"Welcome home, Kensie," a tall man with short blond hair said as Kensie stepped through the doors towards his desk.

"Hey, Alex," Kensie said as she walked pass the man's at his desk. "This isn't home and I won't be living here long, remember that."

Kensie walked straight through the large room to a door on the back wall. Without knocking, she pushed a button and the doors automatically opened for her.

"There you are, little sis," a tall (six feet) man with the same ocean blue hair, except cut above the ear, and the same eyes as Kensie. "I was afraid you were going to show yourself on TV more than you did."

"Shut-up, Derrick. I don't need that kind of crap right now," Kensie said with a large hint of anger in her voice.

"Touchy, touchy. I didn't think you were in such a bad mood," he said. "After all you did find Endymon after all these years of looking for him."

"Mom always said not to bug me, remember?" Kensie said her voice much softer.

"Yes, I remember," Derrick said thoughtfully.

Their past had always been a touchy thing with him. It made him too worried about his sister, when he remembered what happened.

"So when did Endy leave?" Kensie asked quickly changing the subject.

"I sent him away just a few seconds before you got here," Derrick said hitting a speaker button on the phone on his desk. "Cathy, can you send Sean in after Kensie leaves?"

"Yes, Derrick," a soft voice said through the speaker.

"Oh, ok. I'm going to go get some sleep. Telman is really going to be trying to get me now that I've found Endy," Kensie said with a yawn.

"You do that, you'll need as much sleep as you can possibly get over the next few months," Derrick said. "I'm going to set up more guards around you room from now on, okay?"

"Fine, whatever. Good night."

"Night," Derrick said as Kensie left the room.

~*~ 

"Rose, what's the matter?" a sixteen year old Endymon asked as sixteen year old girl with ocean-blue eyes and hair.

"I've been betrothed," Rose said as a tear slipped down her snow colored face.

"No, this can't be," Endy said feeling his soul crumbling down. "I came this time to ask your parents for your hand. I've gotten my parents blessing and ever thing."

"It's useless. They've decided to have me marry King Telman of the Negaverse," Rose said as more tears slipped down her face.

"I'll talk to your parents," Endy said. "There has to be something I can do."

"It's too late," Rose said as the tears flowed freely down her now wet face. "The papers were signed today."

"We'll find away to be together," Endy said, "I promise."

"I have seen what is to be Endy there is no way," Rose said as Endy held her close. 

"Remember what you told me years ago," Endy asked holding her head up so that she was looking into his eyes. "The future is never set."

"This time it is," Rose said crying into his shoulder.

~*~

"NOOOOOO!" Darien screamed sitting up in bed. 

It was a dream, but it felt so real. Why had this dream upset him so much? He knew he was meant to be with Serena. Or was he? Millions of questions suddenly ran through his head, though he had the answer to none of them. 

~*~ To be continued…~*~

Next chapter will be out soon. 

Gaz


	3. Old Friends, New Problems

Chapter 3: Apartments

Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Problems

"Derrick, I moving out by the end of the week," Kensie told her brother the next day at breakfast.

They were sitting in front of a small café down town.

"Ok," Derrick said simply. "You can get this nice apartment I saw in the paper. I'll give you the money to pay for it."

"No," Kensie replied quickly before taking a bite of her croissant. "I want to move it with someone. I don't happen to care for being put into a strange building with many people I don't know and nobody to show me around."

"Ok, but I'll have to do a background on anyone you move in with. And I'll have to have guards checking in-" Kensie cut him off.

"No, I agree to the background check. No guards thought, you can send Sean or Alex over, but only them. I don't have time to bother with those stupid guards," Kensie said picking up her mini backpack.

"Fine, fine. Go ahead and start looking for a roommate, but I highly doubt you'll find anyone today," Derrick said before Kensie stood up.

"Bye," Kensie said with a wav before going to her motorcycle and leaving.

"Good luck, little sis," Derrick said softly before asking a nearby waiter for his check.

~*~

Kensie parked her motorcycle in front of a convenient store one the corner of Park and Maple. She quickly went inside and bought a newspaper. Then, went to the park in the middle of town. 

Once there, she parked and went in the park to the duck pond. Finding a bench, she sat down and started looking through the classifieds for a place that suited her. 

Roommate wanted. Must be between the ages of 20 and 25. Will need to like cats and dogs. $500 a month. Call Josh Kenny @ 793-3541

"Not that one," Kensie said going on to the next one.

Former roommate moving new one needed. Between the ages of 20 and 25. $400 a month. Call Darien Shields @ 752-4989

"This sounds good," Kensie said putting the paper into her mini backpack before standing up and going towards her motorcycle.

~*~

"I wonder what Darien's dream meant," Lita asked to no one in particular as she played with a pink rose on one of the bushes.

"I was doing a fire reading last night, and I saw it," Raye said to the others. "She was some kind of princess."

"NO! She wasn't. She was just a lowly servant of the moon kingdom. That dream was just lies," Luna said quickly. "She was one of the worst servants the moon kingdom ever had."

"What are you talking about, Luna?" Rose said in a soft songy voice appearing out of thin air next to a bush of white roses behind them. "You and Serenity up to your old lies again, I see."

"Clara, what are you doing here?" Luna asked surprised that she was there.

"You should call me by my title, and you have no right calling your superiors servants. I should tell Thomas about this. He'll be mad that you're cursing our mother's memory," Rose said. "I'm here to get what's mine. And, Telman's back."

"Who are you?" Amy asked asking what was on the minds of the other three girls.

"I am Clara. You'll find me easier if you look under supreme ruler in you computer, or Princess of the Rose, Amy," Rose said with a small laugh.

"You can't. You have to go," Luna said unsteadily.

"Why should I? I'll ruin the perfect future that you and Serenity had set up for them, am I right, did I win the prize?" Rose said with a big smile. Then, turning serious she said, "You should know, Luna, that's it's not as perfect as you thought. Crystal Tokyo will be split. One side led by King Endymon; the other by Neo-Queen Serenity. That will be the end of my kingdom. Why, in hell, would I let that happen?"

"No, it won't happen. We made sure of that," Luna said somewhat scared.

"You're wrong, Luna. I'm the seer here. I saw it in so many of my dreams back then. I promised my self that it wouldn't happen. I won't let the universe be destroyed because you denied Endy's heart," Rose said before vanishing from her spot. "It's coming to me even stronger now. They must be split, before the end. I cannot let their fighting come to destroy the universe…my kingdom."

"You can't. You're lying," Luna practically screamed.

"It's too late to stop it. I have already met him," Rose's voice said coming from all around them. "I have already brought back most of my protectors, and the scouts will have to help, or Telman will get me. And you know exactly what will happen then."

"No," Mina cried softly. "Rose, come back. Please, come back."

"Mina, what's wrong?" Lita asked softly.

"I won't lose my best friend again," Mina yelled tears streaming down her face as she ran off. "Not this time."

Finally, Mina collapsed five minutes later. She was near the duck pond. Hadn't she been going the other way; she wondered.

"It's ok, Mina," Kensie said sitting down next to the sobbing Mina.

"Rose?" Mina asked cautiously not sure if her friend was really there or if it was someone else.

"Yes, but call me Mackenzie Jordan, Kensie for short," Kensie said helping Mina up.

"What happened?" Mina asked as she stood up and they headed for Kensie's motorcycle.

"What do you mean?" Kensie asked not sure what she meant.

"How did you get sent to the future, too?" Mina asked. "I mean I thought you lived and were just gone…"

"There was an attack," Kensie said as they neared the motorcycle. "We can talk more about this over lunch, if you want."

"Ok," Mina said as they climbed onto the motorcycle.

~~~~~(@ To Be continued…@)~~~~~

Here's chapter 3, strange chapter huh? Had to stop here or I'd be going on forever. 

Gaz @)~~~~~


	4. Battle I: Unexpected Outcome

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, where's a good place to go to lunch around here?" Kensie asked as she and Mina went past the café where she had had breakfast with Derrick at.

"There's an Italian place downtown that makes wonderful garlic bread," Mina said as they turned onto the downtown section of Main Street.

"Sounds good," Kensie said. "Tell me when we're close so I can park."

"It's just up a head on the left," Mina said.

"I see it, thanks," Kensie said pulling into a parking place right after the person that had been in it pulled out.

~*~ 

"Please, tell me what happened," Mina said five minutes later while they were sitting at their table waiting for their waiter to take their orders.

"At the exact same second that Beryl attacked the moon, Telman attacked Titan," Kensie said a little hint of sadness in her voice.

"You knew that she was going to attack the moon, why didn't you tell me I could have stopped her if I had thought to wear my star necklace?" Mina asked unsure of the reply that she was going to get.

"Because I knew what was going to happen in this life," Kensie said simply as if it were the simplest thing in the world, though, it completely confused Mina. Seeing this, she added, "I knew how to make things right. That we would be together."

"You haven't seen them yet, have you?" Mina asked with a frown. "Their so happy."

"Not for long."

"You're not going to ruin their little bit of happiness are you?"

"I have to."

"Why?" Mina asked as her communicator went off. 

"Mina, we need your help in the park," Raye said from the little watch like communicator.

"Be right there," Mina said before the screen went blank. "I've gotta go, Kensie."

"Here I'll give you a ride," Kensie said standing up after Mina. 

"Thanks," Mina said as Kensie pulled on her helmet before they both climbed onto Kensie's motorcycle.

They got to the park in a matter of seconds, and quickly found where the demon was. Quickly, Mina jumped off as she started to run towards the demon Kensie caught her arm.

"Wait," Kensie said pulling something out of her pocket. Then, tossing Mina a star necklace like the one she was wearing, except with an orange stone, she said, "Here take this. You'll know what to do once you have it on."

"Thanks, Kensie," Mina said with a small smile. "I've been waiting for this to come back."

"If you need help, just call me," Kensie said. "Don't forget that when you transform that you'll be more powerful than Princess Serenity."

"I won't," Mina said before running towards the battle going on behind her.

With that, Kensie rode off, only to park her motorcycle and run towards where she had just let Mina off.


	5. Waking up in a Strange Place is Scary

Demon Fighter  
By: Gaz  
Rated: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon?...oh kewl...I own Sailor Moon...::Feels tap  
on shoulder::...oh hey mister lawyer dude...what I don't own Sailor   
Moon?...but...I thought I owned Sailor Moon...ok, so I don't own sailor   
moon...but I do own this story idea...not even the people that own sailor   
moon can steal this idea from me...mostly cause they want Serena to stay   
with Darien without my making them break up for good...don't worry both of   
them find happiness...Serena becomes a nun and Darien gets married to a   
beautiful woman and has a nice happy family...ok, so that's not true, but   
the part about Darien is...or is it?????...you have to read to find out. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Quickly, Mina ran towards the battle that was going on ahead of her. She   
didn't even bother to transform, something that totally stumped the other   
scouts. Just as she reached them she jumped into the air and did a   
summersault landing in an outfit similar to the one that Kensie wore during   
the battle at the warehouse except for the necklace being a different color.  
  
"Sailor Venus, what's going on?" Luna asked surprised that Mina hadn't   
transformed yet.  
  
"I'm bringing back my true self," Mina said before sending a shower of   
bullets at the demon.  
  
"What are you talking about," Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Seeing that this didn't work, she decided to use her one attack in this   
form.   
  
"I'm Princess Vena, protector of love and in the name of Venus I shall   
destroy you," Mina yelled at the demon before floating three feet off the   
ground.  
  
As soon as she had risen off the ground her eyes turned an orange color like   
the stone in her necklace they glowed brightly.   
  
"Venus Heart Shower," Mina screamed before a shower of golden hearts flew at   
the demon turning it into a pile of dust.  
  
"So Princess Vena is truly back," a tall man with long blond hair said   
appearing above the spot where the demon had been.  
  
"What's it to ya," Mina said with an authority that she had never shown   
before.  
  
"It's not your fight," the man said. "I'm hear for Princess Rose. Hand her   
over now."  
  
"Never," Mina yelled. "And it's my fight too as long as you're after my   
cousin."  
  
"Fine, you have just made a strong enemy of me," the man yelled coming down   
to the ground at the same time as Mina.  
  
"And You of us," Kensie said appearing beside Mina in the same outfit as   
Mina with the obvious differences.  
  
"So the little Princess Rose has made herself known with the scouts," the   
man replied. "You won't last long before we get you."  
  
"Yeah right, I will destroy you and your kind that is a promise," Kensie   
said as little blue orbs of light formed in her hands.  
  
"You think too highly of yourself," the man said throwing a black orb at   
her.   
  
The orb hit her with a strong force. It took her down instantly. Never   
giving her a chance to dodge. The dark orb consumed her body for a split   
second. Suddenly an ocean blue light destroyed the dark orb leaving Kensie   
to hit the ground.   
  
~*~ Darien's Point of View (this is just so you understand why he does what   
he's going to do next) ~*~  
  
Why does she seem so familiar? She's the girl from my dream and from the   
warehouse. I don't understand why I have this uncontrollable urge to save   
her, it's stronger than when I get the feeling to save Sailor Moon.   
  
Quickly I throw one of my roses at the man, catching him off guard. He had   
not expected me to be there, so he must not be used to the scouts, but he   
did seem to know who Mina was and who Kensie was.   
  
Before I have a chance to think about what I'm doing I find myself running   
down the street with Kensie in my arms. Strangely if felt like she belonged   
in my arms. Then, I realized that I had been watching her instead of where I   
was going, when I looked up I saw that I was in my apartment.   
  
Quietly, I laid her down on the couch and untransformed. I stood there for a   
few minutes just staring at her as if I were expecting her to do something   
without actually knowing what that thing was.  
  
~*~Ok, this is going back to the Fly On The Wall Point Of View, so that my   
brain doesn't keep hurting from doing things from a guys point of view. ~*~  
  
"Where am I?" Kensie practically screamed as she sat up quickly on the couch   
only to fall back down from the dizziness of it all.  
  
"It's ok," Darien said coming out of his room where he had been watching TV.  
  
"I know," Kensie said knowingly. "What happened?"  
  
"You were hit by that tall guys black orb," Darien said. "It took you down   
instantly."  
  
"Sorry about screaming," Kensie apologized. "I just don't like waking up in   
a strange place. It makes me think that he got me. I could never take that."  
  
"Who is 'He' and what happens if he gets you?" Darien asked interested in   
finding out what was going on.  
  
"Telman, and if he gets me my kingdom, the universe, is doomed," Kensie   
replied. "I'd rather commit suicide and let the universe end than let him   
inflict evil on the people of this world."  
  
"I've heard that name somewhere before," Darien said trying to remember   
where he had heard it.  
  
"Of course you have, Luna and Serenity could never have suspected that you'd   
remember in your dreams instead of when you were awake," Kensie said with a   
small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey that wasn't my longest chapter ever, but it was somewhat long. So how   
did everyone like it. I hope it's good. Sorry for going somewhat fast but I   
need to so that I can get to this one part that will take a long time.  
  
Gaz  
Gaz2006@aol.com  
www.geocities.com/sailorprincess132001/index.html   



	6. Quick Phone Calls

Chapter 6

"What?" Darien asked somewhat confused.

"Nothing," Kensie said quickly realizing her mistake.

"Ok," Darien said as a loud noise came from his bedroom. "That must be the TV, I'll go turn it off."

"Ok," Kensie said. 

As soon as Darien stepped out of the room Kensie pulled on her golden star dangly earring. A small black microphone and head set appeared on her head (it's kinda like the ones that telemarketers use when they work for a company that's willing to pay for the nice kind of telephone headsets). 

"Speed dial code 003," Kensie said quietly into the little microphone.

"Hello," Andrew said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey Andrew," Kensie said softly.

"Oh, hey Kensie," Andrew said. "So what's up?"

"I need a ride home," Kensie answered.

"From Kalahari?" Andrew said not knowing that she was back in Japan.

"No, silly, I'm back," Kensie said. "I need a ride home from Darien Sheild's place."

"What are you doing at Darien's?" Andrew asked with a small laugh.

"There was an attack in the park," Kensie said. "I guess I was hit."

"Oh, ok," Andrew said without another thought. "I'll be over in a couple of minutes."

"K," Kensie said before the phone disappeared from her head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Annoying Author's Note: Hey, can someone tell me what will happen for the next few minutes while Andrew is on his way. That's like the only part that I didn't have preplanned. 


End file.
